Bye Bye Babylon
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Yet another songfic. In this one which hopefully stands out from the rest , Charmy drives everyone nuts in a very enjoyable or maybe not so enjoyable way. R&R. Rated T for safety and all that.


Charmy was hovering near the ceiling of the detective agency, his wings buzzing as quietly as possible (which wasn't really that much quieter than the normal level), but it helped. Because Vector wasn't able to hear him.

Why? Vector's headphones were glued to his ears, thanks to the aforementioned bee. And the volume had been glued to a deafening level, but you never could tell with Vector, he was sometimes able to hear things despite the pounding music in his ears.

There were two things going against the unfortunate green crocodile. The first was that Charmy could hear every single lyric, and the second was that Charmy was holding a bag of bricks to drop of Vector's head. He was relatively sure they wouldn't hurt Vector. He had heard Espio arguing with Vector the other night, and the chameleon had said that Vector's head was harder than concrete.

So when the crocodile passed under him, the bricks, and the first lyric of the new song that had come on (the word was "release") combined to make Charmy drop the bag right onto his scaly green head. He dropped with hardly any sound.

Then Charmy got a brilliant (or as close as his tiny mind could get to it) idea. Why not listen to the rest of the song, and plague Espio with his opinions?! Even though he didn't show it, Charmy liked annoying his two team mates. He had perfected the art of annoying someone while seemingly not being conscious of it.

You didn't get knocked unconscious if they suddenly lost control that way. So he buzzed to his bedroom, listened to the rest of the lyrics, put the song on his stereo. Then buzzed to Espio's room. "Espio?" No response. "Espio?" Still no response. Charmy decided to sprinkle some pepper over Espio.

The purple chameleon sneezed and glared at Charmy. "I was trying to meditate, what have I told you about noticing whether or not I have a sign on my door?!"

"Uh... I get cookies if I don't notice?" He guessed, he had completely forgotten what Espio had told him. At the time, he had been too busy staring at Espio's tail.

That tail sometimes had a life of it's own, and it would curl, uncurl, Espio would subconsciously use it to gesture at the same time he used one of his hands, and besides, watching a curly tail was a lot more interesting than listening to a boring lecture. Espio face palmed.

"I did not say that." Then he looked at the stereo Charmy's hands were clasping the handle of. "What did you want to tell me?" Charmy grinned and pressed the play button.

_Release_

_Let me take on eternity_

_Taking one more step and let it rip through me_

_I'm building up my nerve_

_So you can wish me well_

_Be sure I will be there_

_From pride we'll fall_

He pressed pause. "What do you think of that stanza, Espio? I think that someone is either going to the bathr..." Espio covered his mouth.

"I get the idea." He hissed. Charmy grinned and pulled Espio's hand off his mouth.

"Oh fine I'll revise my opinion if you insist..."

"I didn't..." Charmy cut him off, acting as if he hadn't heard him.

"Someone was holding something very heavy, and they dropped it on someone's head. For the sake of people who might read this later, let's call the person holding the heavy thing Charmy, and the person who had it dropped on them Vector." Espio's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't telling me that..." Charmy once again cut him off.

"So Vector fell unconscious and thus took on eternity! For as little as three hours." Of course, Charmy had no idea how long Vector would be unconscious. "Charmy knew that if he took a step, he might get ripped to shreds. Vector might be faking it, so instead he flew away! Then he built up his nerve to go and read a super hero comic. It was one of those horrible ones that's got too much talking and not enough fighting. So then another person, let's call him Espio, wished Charmy good luck and went downstairs to check on Vector. So Charmy locked himself in his room just in case Vector realized it was his fault and not Espio's."

With that, the little bee flew for dear life as Espio chased him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VECTOR?!" He yelled.

Next, Charmy went to Angel Island (Espio was unconscious beside Vector back at the agency). Knuckles would be a good target, he'd never managed to land a hit on Charmy unless the bee accidentally flew straight into the guardian's fist. Knuckles was up as soon as Charmy landed. He relaxed when he saw who it was. Bad move. "Hey Knuckles!"

"Hello Charmy. What do Vector and Espio want this time?"

"Oh them? Nothing. I came here to play two stanzas from a song and see what you think about it."

"Uh... okay then." The guardian sat down. Charmy pressed the play button.

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_Was reaching for the sun_

_Depraving everyone_

_So don't you know?_

_You don't belong_

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_Now scattered you will run_

_Left burning in the sun_

_Prepare to be..._

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_... be gone_

He pressed pause. "What do you think?" Before Knuckles could even open his mouth the bee started saying what he thought. "I think it means Jet and the Rogues got stuck in that Babylon Gardens place and then they were buried with it because of an accident Wave made!" Knuckles smiled slightly.

The idea of Wave being buried under a ton of sand was actually a nice thought for him, the swallow calling him a "red mutt" stung quite a bit. But Charmy wasn't done. No, not by a long chalk (I think that's what they say). "They were going to try and go to space. An hour later, someone brought a sand blower, the sand blower blew the Babylon Gardens into the air..."

"That's not poss..." But Charmy's imagination was running away with him.

"And then it crashed onto the Floating Island...!" Knuckles' eyes started narrowing. "... and the Master Emerald was ground to powder!" Finished Charmy. As if Charmy had jinxed the Master Emerald, a shadow fell over the island. Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald and ran. Charmy followed suit, only, he was flying to save his own skin, and that helped him go much faster.

Sonic was the next unfortunate victim. Charmy landed across from the blue hedgehog, who had just been about to eat a chili dog. "Hey there Charms!" Said Sonic, smiling.

"Hi Sonic!"

"What's with the stereo?"

"I'm going to play a stanza from a song called Bye Bye Babylon by a band called Cryoshell, and then we're both going to say what we think it might mean." Sonic chuckled. Sounded fun.

"Sure." Charmy pressed the demonic play button.

_Unseen_

_The prime obstruction is facing me_

_I wanted to retreat but you won't let me be_

_I'm calling for belief_

_Be sure I will be there_

_And you will fall_

Charmy clicked pause. It was almost a deja vu situation, Charmy once again managed to start speaking before someone else could open their mouth. "I think it means that someone is invisible or hidden in the dark and that they're trying to kill someone, and that the someone, let's call them Sonic, wanted to back out and check and make sure it was okay, and get night vision goggles. But someone else, let's call them....." Charmy thought for a moment.

Then he got another so called brilliant idea. Why not have the other person be Amy? "Amy. So Amy insisted that they should go ahead, and hugged Sonic a lot. To escape her, Sonic went forward, forgetting about the thingy trying to kill him. Let's call the killer Shadow." Sonic's eyes were wide by now. "Shadow attacked Sonic, and Sonic was trying to desperately cling to the belief that he'd be able to either beat Shadow, or escape. Unfortunately for him, Amy arrived and hugged him at a crucial moment and he diiiiiiied." Sonic now looked very paranoid for someone who was supposedly a carefree soul. Charmy then listened again to the last two lines. "Hmm... sounds like Shadow has a temper problem."

At that moment, Shadow arrived. "Hello Faker, let's get that race you wanted over with already." Sonic made a squeaking noise. Shadow looked annoyed. "What?" Then Amy appeared.

"Sonic!" She hugged him. Sonic screamed.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Charmy gave him a look.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Now Charmy was back at the detective agency, in the care of Vanilla and Cream (Vector and Espio were at Tails's workshop, trying to help calm the screaming Sonic down). And he was listening to the rest of the song.

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_Now scattered you will run_

_Left burning in the sun_

_Prepare to be..._

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_... be gone_

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_... be gone_

_Bye bye, Babylon_

_... be gone_

He grinned, turned off the stereo, and then went to get a snack. It was a good day. Of course, he didn't remember causing his "friends" any trouble at all. Which might or might not be a good thing.

_Meanwhile, in the Babylon Gardens/Angel Island...._

"I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU RED MUTT!"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Jet observed the screaming swallow and the roaring echidna. Both were in each other's faces, and both were extremely angry. Funnily though, Knuckles had gone redder in his anger, and Wave had gone a deeper shade of purple in her anger. Accidentally, as he was passing them, Storm knocked Wave.

Her beak touched Knuckles' muzzle. Wave screamed and rubbed frantically at her beak. "YUCK! I MIGHT CATCH ECHIDNA STUPIDITY!" She acted as if it was a disease. Knuckles, who's eye had been twitching, blew up again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" They went back to yelling in each other's faces. Jet polished the Master Emerald with his elbow and examined his reflection.

"They fight like an old married couple don't they?" As if by magic, Wave and Knuckles fell quiet. They turned as one towards Jet. They silently agreed to a truce.

Jet only realized what was going on when they started advancing towards him, murder in their eyes. He fled, yelling.

"GOODBYE BABYLON!!!!!!" He yelled in a dramatic voice, faking a choked sob.

**Man that was fun to write! :D "Shadow has a temper problem". XD Charmy is..... unusually perceptive in this story isn't he? I find it funny how Charmy can do something, and then forget he was the cause of it. ^_^ Poor Sonic, he'll never act the same around Shadow again. :D**

**Disclaimer: The song is Bye Bye Babylon by Cryoshell, CrazyNutSquirrel doesn't own it. The only thing she owns in this story is me, and the idea. R&R if you dare.**


End file.
